Amelia's Story
by Seigi no Hoshi
Summary: Amelia has a flashback to the day her mother was killed and realizes how that event has shaped who she is today.


Amelia's Story

Written by: Seigi no Hoshi

Rated PG as it is about the most tragic part of Amelia's life. No profanity or perversion.

Author's notes: Slayers is not mine. I am a college student writing for fun, so you won't get much of anything if you attempt to sue. This story is mine. Do not rip it off.

I couldn't sleep. And this time, it wasn't because Lina was being violent in her sleep. Well, she was, but I was on the other side of the room. I knew why I couldn't sleep, and there was nothing that I could do about it either. I couldn't sleep because of that awful event several years ago...

It started off as a typical day. Daddy was in his office looking over proposed laws and what-not. Mommy and Gracia were playing a game in Mommy and Daddy's room. I was mad at them because I wasn't allowed to join. I went to my room and sulked. It often seemed like Mommy loved Gracia more than she loved me. Suddenly, I heard my sister scream. I ran to see what she was screaming about. When I got to the room, there were already several palace guards there. I saw Gracia running out of the room. I tried to speak to her, but she just ignored me. It was the last time I would see her. I also managed to catch a glimpse of my mother.

...As I remembered how she looked, I shuddered. There was blood everywhere. She didn't look at all like Mommy. There was also a sword in her stomach. That's why I don't fight with swords or other weapons unless I have to...

Shortly after seeing my brutally murdered mother, I felt my daddy's arms pick me up and take me out of the room. I knew that he was horribly upset because he was shaking. He must have taken me to the cellar, because the next thing I knew, I was in a cot there. I got up and to go to the kitchen for a snack. I was stopped outside my room by a palace guard.

"Where are you going, Amelia-san?" he asked me sternly.

"To get a snack," I replied, "I'm hungry!"

He escorted me to the small kitchen in the cellar, where we keep some food in case of an emergency. The cellar was where everyone was going to stay until the danger had definitely passed. After all, who knew if the villains were going to come back for Daddy and me?

By this time, several cots had been set up. Daddy sat down on one. He motioned for me to come to him. I quickly did. He gave me a big hug and told me that he was glad I was safe. He then told me that from now on, it would be just the two of us. Gracia had left and was not going to come back. Daddy told me that that meant I was after him in the line for the throne.

Because of the big responsibility that had just been thrust on my shoulders, I was going to have to begin training. Of course, it would start off simple because I was so young. Daddy looked thoughtful for a moment and then told me that it was time for me to learn about Justice.

I had always known that Justice was important, but I didn't really know that much about it. Daddy began to tell me about some of the basic principles of Justice. They seemed to make sense. He also told me that during a Justice Speech, it was important for everybody to pay attention. He said that being at a high place would help people pay attention until I became very good at them...

...I almost smiled. I still would get up to high places on the occasions that I gave Justice speeches. But as I learned more about the world, I realized that not everything was simple, especially in terms of Justice. Sometimes, I had to make sacrifices so that I could do what I knew was right, even though there might be wrong involved. Traveling with my friends taught me that. Even though my friends taught me a lot, my dad taught me the most...

...As I grew older, my dad taught me everything that he knew. He read lots of stories to me. We sometimes acted them out, which was always a lot of fun. He would tuck me in at night. As would happen to any girl in this position, I became a Daddy's Little Girl. I didn't mind though. After all, Daddy was the only person that really cared about me. Well, Uncle Randy and Uncle Christopher cared, and so did Alfred, my cousin. But I didn't see much of them. Besides, they had their own responsibilities...

As I think about how much changed that night, I realize that maybe, just maybe, the change was for the better. After all, if Gracia still had been in line for the throne, I might have never met Lina-san, Gourry-san, Zelgadis-san, Filia-san, and Xellos-san. Well, not meeting Xellos-san would have been okay because he is evil. But the others are all my friends, and good friends at that. Maybe if that awful day hadn't happened, it would be Gracia that had traveled with Lina-san, not me. But the funny thing is that once Lina-san laughed like Gracia always would...

...I then fell asleep. And the next morning, I didn't get up with the sun. I guess I was really tired. What woke me up was Lina-san's growling stomach.


End file.
